1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to immunology and genetic engineering technology. Specifically, the present invention relates to immunological engineering to produce novel reagents that target poisons to antigens such as cell surface molecules on the cells of microvilli in the midgut of imported fire ant queens and other pests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imported fire ants are an ecological and financial disaster in Texas as well as other states in the Southern United States. Imported fire ants were accidentally introduced into the U.S. in the 1930s. These pests completely upset and destroy natural ecosystems, and have detrimental economic effects in agriculture (large mounds damage machinery), ranching (loss of newborn livestock), and recreation and tourism (loss of game birds and rendering park and resort areas uncomfortable at best).
A specific problem of fire ant control is how one should control or eliminate imported insect species without destroying native insect species. This problem pertains to numerous non-native animal species that have been introduced in all parts of the United States. Imported species often have a competitive advantage over native species since, in many cases, they have developed enhanced reproductive strategies and do not have natural predators in their new environment (1). Thus, it is important to eliminate the foreign species. On the other hand, the native species should not be eliminated, as the proper balance of a particular ecosystem includes the presence of that native species.
Presently, the art includes the various methods of fire ant control. Chemical poisons, such as AMDRO are well known in the art and are used frequently. Such poisons, however, may pollute the environment, and indiscriminately eliminate native species as well as foreign species.
Thus, the prior art is deficient in an pest eradication product which is environmentally sound and specifically targets and eliminates only pests such as imported fire ants. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.